Devil's Dance Floor
by The Devil's Nightosphere
Summary: Ciel Stumbles Upon Sebastian after getting impatient for his afternoon tea though what he found was not what he had expected at all. rated t for safety


**Devil's Dance Floor**

A/n: I do not (as much as I wish) own kuroshitsuji or Flogging Molly's Devil's Dance Floorand the misspellings in the lyrics are as there are pronounced not the correct wording please read and review

"Sebastian!" called Ciel sick and tired of waiting for his afternoon tea. When he heard the sound of the Demon's voice pouring out of his bedroom. Ciel walked over opening the door to repremend the butler for his lateness not expecting to see Sebastian with ear buds jammed in to his ears singing as he worked

_Her breath began to speak__  
as she stood right in front of me__  
the colour of her eyes__  
Were the colour of insanity_

Ciel was entranced by the sight in fount of him. He watched as his butler shifted across the room. Every move he had made with a deemed purpose. His were closed ass he was lifted away by the music.

_Crushed beneath her wave__  
Like a ship, I could not reach her shore__  
We're all just dancers on the Devil's Dance Floor_

"Young Master what are you doing standing in the-" Asked Finny as he came wondering down the hall only to lose his voice staring at Sebastian as well.

_Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o__  
Swing a little more, a little more next to me__  
Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o__  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor_

Two pair of eyes glued themselves to the demons hips as they did just that. The demon's hands were tangled in his hair a small smile placed on his lips.

_Pressed against her face__  
I could feel her insecurity__  
Her mother'd been a drunk__  
And her father was obscurity__  
But nothin' ever came__  
From a life that was a simple one__  
So pull yourself together girl__  
And have a little fun_

"Finny?! What'r you Doin' Standn' there?" Yet another one of the Phantomhive servants had fallen victim to Sebastian's siren like hips All Mey rin, Finny and Ciel could do was stare and watch the performance in fount of them.

_Well she took me by the hand__  
I could see she was a fiery one__  
Her legs ran all the way__  
Up to heaven and past Avalon__  
Tell me somethin' girl, what it is you have in store__  
She said come with me now__  
On the Devil's Dance Floor_

"What's going on?" Bard now a victim all were captivated by the sight before them the grace only interrupted by the splashes of his devilish existence.

_Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o__  
Swing a little more, a little more next to me__  
Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o__  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor_

_Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o_

_Swing a little more, a little more next to me_

_Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o__  
_

_Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor_

Two crimson eyes opened and stopped everyone's heart for a few moments before he pulled the Earl to dance with him.

_The apple now is sweet__  
Oh much sweeter than it ought to be__  
Another little bite__  
I don't think there is much hope for me__  
The sweat beneath her brow__  
Travels all the way__  
An' headin' south__  
This bleedin' heart's cryin'__  
Cause there's no way out  
_

The demon smirked at the earl's shocked expression before it broke out into a not often seen smile.

_Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o__  
Swing a little more, a little more next to me__  
Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o__  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor  
_ By now all were dancing freely to the demon's song.

All with as smile.

There was a small secret unseen cast of joy in the Devil's dance floor called

_Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o__  
Swing a little more, a little more next to me__  
Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o__  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor_

The Phantomhive mansion.

* * *

Please Review with any suggestions an/or comments as they are the Armor to my Alphonse


End file.
